te encontre, mi cielo
by Zaoldyeck-81
Summary: siempre fui engañada..... siempre tan fui manejable e ilusa bajo ese manto de traicion, asta ke que llegaste tu... mi vida, por eso te pido ke me salves, eres las unicas personas ke me kedan, por eso te digo: encontre ....mi cielo
1. Chapter 1

winly: hola!! aca de nuevo con otro fics pero la diferencia es ke este lo ago con una nueva comadre ke conoci!!! ke es ...SAKURO-CHAN!!!! un fuerte aplauso -la gente enpiesa a aplaudir-  
saku: venga arigatou! y aremos un nuevo fics de como seria la vida en konoha si no ubiera masacre uchiha win: pero sasuke es tan amargado como siempre amigos mios!!! y yo no soy un anti-sasuke de de echo me gusta, pero es muy malo con saku-chan aveses, asi ke nos descargamos en fics como estos!  
saku: ke vea ke no ahi segundas oportunidades!  
win: y para estar con nuestros personajes favoritos saku: aaa yo con gaara-papito-hermoso-tierno-lindo-sensual- sexy-del desierto!!!!!! me hace mucha ilucion!  
win: siii y yo con itashiiiiiiii bebe-lindo -y-es-solo- mio! muahahha si nos les ago tortura china!!!muahhah saku: eeee winly-chan calmate, espantas a los lectores.  
win: lo siento me sobre pase, bueno nosotras saku/win: esperamos ke les agrade!  
-  
como siempre "pensamientos"  
(innersaku: SHANNARON)  
(N/a: win: yooo!, sakuro: pos ovio yo tambien!) nuestros cometerios .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.cambio de ecenas o tiempo 

TE ENCONTRE MI CIELO

Mi silencioso sufrimiento

Ya hace un 2 aЯos se volvio una gennin y este en el equipo de su unico amor, el cual no la amaba, la odiaba.  
el clan uchiha era demaciado importante para esas cosas como ella, apenas tenian una aliansa con los haruno, y pedia ke el la mirara, apesar de las diferencias sociales, apesar de la frialdad, ella lo amaba, si por ella era.  
Haruno sakura una de las integrantes del equipo 7, alucna mas de kakashi, enemiga y a la ves amiga de ino, una inutil kunoichi de konoha, un estorbo y molesta para su amado apesar de ser tan poca cosa hoy era un gran dia; en donde sus sentimientos saleran a flote en puro y sencillo amor sin barrera el dia en ke se le declarara a uchiha sasuke.  
Era un dia muy hermoso en toda konoha, en especial en estos dias ke el clan uchiha asias las preparaciones para su aniversario, toda le gente se preparava para ello, y las chicas mas con los guapisimos uchihas╢brother, uchiha itashi y uchiha sasuke los mas fuertes de sus clan, y hoy para la pelirosa de los haruno, ke asia el gran paso hoy desirle abiertamente el amor ke tenia a el menor de los uchiha para eso nesecitas una gran precentacion sakura y por eso hoy iso su maximo esfuerso, estaba vestida a primera hora con un vestido blanco ke llegaba an arriba de las rodillas y sencilo pero ajustado de su cadera asia arriba, y su cabello recojido por una orquilla, dejando los 2 mechones naturales ke tiene y otros reveldes calleran por su cara, y tambien las patilla ke estaba onduladas al final, llebaba una sandalias amarradas clor negro y una liga del mismo color, y una cinta con cascabel en el cuello, y el toque final uno guante negros en sus manos, estaba realmente radiante salio de su avitasion con una gran sonrisa para la sala en donde su madre la esperaba con el desayuno ya hecho,  
sara la mama de sakura: hija mia pero dios te ves hermosa!  
sak: tu cres?algo sonrojada mirandose a si misma sara:pues claro! date una vuelta!, con eso dudo ke uchiha no caiga a tus pies saku: o mama no digas eso sara: ok! sakura-chan ven y desayuna con migo antes de irte, sabes ke el ramen no es bueno para la salud, y te podrias manchar, ademas desde ke tu padre fue a una mision me siento un poco solamientras ponia los ultimos toques a la mesa y se sentaba saku sentandose junto a su madre: no te preocupes, papa estara bien y veras ke llegara luego sara: si tengo ke confiar en el, por cierto sakura-chan te debo decir algo saku: si sara: te acuerdas ke tu primo gon-kun iva avenir hoy?(N/a: win: se e ocurrio de una pero no an encontrado parecido entre la tia de gon y sakura; saku: lo decimos por sus cabellos, aveses la tia de gon parece tenerlo rosa oscuro)  
saku: es cierto!! se me avia olvidado!  
(inner-saku: shannaron!!! justo este dia)  
sara: era predecible ╛╛U,... bueno el vendra con un amigo aunke no pienso prestarles la avitacion de invitados despues del desastre ke dejaste cuando le dijiste a naruto-kun ke se kedara a dormir, kedo hecha un desastre!(N/a: la mama de sakura ya no odia a naruto por tener al kiuby ya ke el a salvado a su hija variadas veses, y naru-chan se kedo a dormir por ke estaban arecclando su departamento, y como no tenia mas lugar ke ese)  
saku con una gran gota de sudor:" eso le pas por tapar el baЯo y despues tratar de erecglarlo solo"  
(Inner-saku: nota mental: nunca arregles una tuberia ,tu casa kedara peor el acuario de kisame!XD)  
sara: pero ya e arrecglado donde se quedaran, segun lo ke dijeron tienen dinero y guarde 2 avitaciones el la posada cerca de la floreria de ino-chan saku: dos, viene acompaЯado?(N/a: win: y ke compaЯia saku-chan juju)  
sara: lo ke dijo la carta es ke viene con un amigo de su edad se llama ki..., ki..., ki-rulla, no se, no me acuerdo?mientras sacaba la lengua saku:"kiruya ke nombre mas raro╛╛" buno mama yo me voy sara: acuerdate de llegar a la ora del almuerso, hoy no ties entrenamiento asi ke no puedes venir con escusas, eh!  
saku: hai, hai, a las 1 en punto en casa, palabra de esplorador sara:╛╛ tu no eres explorador... no me vengas con el cuento...╛╛U saku: bueno me voy"por ke me pilla en todo"(N/a:win: por ke es tu madre, saku: y dan miedo)  
sara: ve con cuidado!  
saku: ok!!, -. bye!! mientar cerraba la puerta tar de si sara:"mi intinto me dice ke algo va a pasar, cuidate hija mia"Una hora despues

En las puertas de konoha se encontraban 2 chicos al rededor de la edad de naruto, uno era mas bajo ke el otro, estaba vestido con una polera negra y con unos pescadores verdes oscuros, ademas una chaketa amarada a su cintura, era un moreno pelinegro a pesar de ser bajo en estatura rara salvajemente guapo con sus ojos cefe oscuros(N/A:win/saku: me gusto eso ultimo)el otro era como de la estatura exacta de sasuke, tenia unos preciosos ojos azules oscuro ke si los mirabas bien parecian una mescla de colores negro azul y verde, tez blanca al igual ek su cabello, blanco como nieve alvorotada, estaba vestido con un pantalos gris con uan linea gruea a el lado color blanca, unas zapatillas negras, y para arriba una camisa morada oscura manga corta abierta mostarndo abajo una polera negra manga larga en perfecto juego con lo demas ellos era gon freed y killua zaoldyeck gon: hummmmmmmmestirandose ase tantos aЯos ke no e venido a esta aldea killua: pense ke nunca avias salido de isla ballena gon: bueno vine pero cuando era un bebe, jeejej killua: va, e escuchado mucho de esta aldea de ninjas gon mas emocionado: aca vive hanzo-san!  
killua: el calvo?, lo dudo mucho y si lo fuera no estaria, seguro ke esatria en puras misiones ke el ase y toda la cosasin darle mas inportancia gon un poco desilucionado: bueno... peor al menos vere a mi tia! y tengo uan prima... si tengo uan prima es ke no me acuerdo bien jejejrascandose al nuca killua suspirando cansado: no ahi caso con tigo gon, ven estremos..peor cuando esataban por pasar las grandes puertas de konoha unos ninjas se lo inpidieron ninja: identifiquense?  
ninja n2:"por favor si son solo unos mocosos"╛╛U tienen alguna cita en esta ciudad, niЯos?  
killua:"no insultes al chico" ╛╛...decho es solo una visita gon: si a la seЯora haruno sara, se puede pasar?  
ninja n2: claro, bienvenidos a konohadandole el paso a la bella aldea ninja dentro gon y killua fueron asechados por muchas miradas de las femeninas,a gon ke era mas vergonsos trato de esconderse detras de killua ke le importaba un reverendo coЯo esas cosa, ese del amor y las mujeres para el no iba, solo eran aburridas y muy sufridas solo un buen libreto para las telenovelas de la 3 de la tarde, ke apropocito, maria rosalva se a descubierto ke tiene tres personalidades!!! vean la teleserie "lagrimas de cocodrilo" muy buena se las recomendo, o la ke dan en la noche "corazon fallao" y no se olviden de "papi xulo" de lunes a viernes!  
EJEM! ╛╛ me sali del libreto, continuo, asi llegaron asta la plaza central de konoha, muy linda y ambientada, avia una laguna y tambien se podia ver uan plaza simple, aunke al lado avia un parque hernoso para perderte con alguien, entienden la idea?  
en un segundo killua aparto a gon de el, sabia ke no le gustaba las cosas asi, pero tampoco keria parecer gay killua: y bien donde vamos gon?  
gon: conoscamos la aldea y ballamos a comer algo, ya ke le dije ke llegariamosa la medio dia y aun faltan unas horas.  
killua: bien...peor ke sea algo dulce, se me esta bajando la azucar, dios voy a morir... actuando como si estubiera muriendo(N/a: saku: noooo se nos muere el personaje principal denle un choco-robots)  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en otro lugar se encontraba sakura sentada en uan banca con los animos por el suelo, no lo avia podido encontrara a sasuke-kun y cuandolo iso le entaron los nervios y no pudo decir mas ke un timido hola╢ saku:"soy un fracaso"  
(inner-saku: aun no te eches para atras niЯa aun nos keda tiempo)  
saku:"tienes razon, dijo ke se iba a entrenar con naruto asi ke se donde esta... pero... kiaaaa!!! me da cosa"  
(inner-saku: oh vamos todos te an dicho ke te ves maravillosa y te kedaras asi )  
saku:"pero si tu no recibes la verguensa"  
(inner-saku: claro ke la recivo, soy parte de ti lo recuerdas cabrona! no tono desafiante)  
saku"ya, ya, ya, no es para tanto,...oye ahi viene hinata-chan"  
(inner-saku: le puedes pedir un concejo, seguro ke te sera util, y a propocito le preguntamos si le gusta naruto jujuju)  
saku:"claro!" hinata-chan!!!lebantandose de la banca y illendo donde efectivamente estaba la hiuuga conprando algunas cosas, seguro para una mision hina: ho-hola sakura-san...musito la chica jugando con sus dedos de manera timida saku: hola hinata-chan estas muy ocupada?  
hina: n-no mucho me iba a ca-sa-con si tipico tono de voz saku: me puedes acompaЯar?a lo ke hiuuga asintiomuchas grasias!mientras le tomo algunas volsas y fueron dierecto a la palza central(N/a: win: en al ke hace un momento se nos moria killua por falta de glucosa) sentandose en una banca a la sombra de un gran arbol de ceresos hina: e-en ke te puedo a-ayudar sakura-san saku: pues es ke tengo un problema, puedo confiar en ti? a lo ke la ojiblanco asintio con firmesa bueno lo ke pasa es ke hoy... hoy kiero declarme a sasuke-kunmientras los colores se adueЯaban de su cara y pues yo... no puedo, es muy frustante tenerlo en frente mio y o poder decirle lo ke siento... no se si tu me entiendes hinata-chan hanta solo pudo decri un si╢ envuelto en un suspiro, eso era lo ke le pasaba con su rubio adicto al ramen, tenia esa misma frustracion de derlo a escondidas sin ke el lo notara saku: bueno... y lo ke pasa es ke la verguensa me gana y no se como poder decirle hina: una ves me dijo mi madre lo ke tienes ke aser sakura-san es seguir a tu corazon y ser valiente yo se ke tu puedescon un tono vajo pero sin tartamudear lo ke iso una sorpresa a la haruno saku: sii... muchas grasias hinata-chan eres una gran miga, y ke hora son diooooooss el tiempo pasa volando!me voy a casa kede con mi madre, a y denuevo muchas grasias hina-chan!  
hinata:"yo... soy su amiga..."mientras se sonrojaba"mi primera miga"  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

en el otro lugar de konoha

se encontarba killua comiendo un chocolate, COMO ES POSIBLE KE NO KEDARAN CHOCO-ROBOTS!!! SI EL NO LOS AVIA COMPRADO?!!, ahhh ni modo, a conformarse con algo mas simpre y tambien un gon siendo abrazado efucibamente por la seЯora haruno sara haruno: mi niЯo llegaste, mira como as cresido, si eras auntes un bebe ke yo te cambiaba tus paЯales con tus nalgitas rosaditas, y blablablaasiendo ke el pobre chico se sonrojara mas de la verguenza gon: yo... tambien te extraЯe tia saramientras la seЯora lo soltava mire el es killuaasiendo ke el nombrado se sacara el chocolate de la boca y las manos de los volcillos sara asercadose a killua: asi ke tu eres ese gran amigo de gon-kuna lo ke nuestro chico favorito pudo asentir pues es un placer killua-kun!  
gon: y donde esta mi prima?  
sara con una gran venita en las cien: esa niЯa iba a llegar a la hora, pero como siempre no, creo ke se le esta pegando lo de su sensei..., bueno llegara mas tarde, vengan, pasen,pasen, sientance como en casamintras les abria las puertas de su casa la casa haruno con consistia de grandes cosas, era simple sencilla, y acojedora, pintada de un color pastel suave por dentro, muy vien adornada, con un piso brillante de madera, daba una sensacion de calides, y ademas relajacion con ese olor de ceresos inpreso en la casa, ke le llamo la atencion a killua, pero justo en ese moneto un grito de una vos para el hermosa lo sobrasalto saku: mama! lo siento pero es ke se me fue la hora, tu sabes esas cosas pasas sara: hummm me doy cuenta, desidido no te juntes mas con tu sensei te esta pegando sus maЯas, ok?mientras entraba a la casa saku: si, lo siento (inner-saku: pobre kakis cuando mama se lo encuentre)  
gon: tu eres sakuraun poco sonrojado y no era para menos su prima╢ lejana se veia muy hermosa saku: gon... tanto tiempo! kiaaa as cresido, aunke jejeje aunke es obio eramos bebes (inner-saku: ke sabia observacion ╛╛U)  
gon: siii oye te quiero prensentar a mi amigo killua, hum killua?  
el chico esta muy absorsos si se podia decir, la chica ke tenia enfrente era bellisimas!, y era prima de gon?... bueno miko-san tambien era muy bella pero comparada con esa pelirosa dios era un angel,... espera un poco ese no es killua zoldyeck o no ke le isieronnnn!! el chocolate estaba vensido ke tenia visiones y pensamiento como esos? killua:"ke le abran puesto a este condenado chocolate?"mientras lo botaba(N/a: win/sakuro: O.o!!! killua botando un chocolate, se viene el apocalipsis)  
killua: eH? hee yo... mu-mucho gustocompletamente sonrojado saku:"ke tierno es... y muy lindo..."envelada con el chico,mientras sin kerer se sonrojaba (inner-saku: oye piensa ke tenemos ke aser con a sasuke-kun!!!ya te olvidaste de el)  
saku:"n-no! pero es ke es ke se ve tan lindo...pero no pienses asi sakura! tu estas enamorada de sasuke-kun!!"yo tambien... me llamo sakura haruno..pero justo en ese mometo interumpio unos gritos de dentro la casa sara: chicos!!! vengan! el almuerso esta listo!  
saku:h-hai!mientra salia corriendo de equella vergonsosa situacion y gon aunke paresca un inocenton por fuera no lo era tanto al percatarse de akella situacion gon: te gusta sakura-chan, killua?con una sonrisa complice y a la ves feliz killua: he?ya despertando nada, nalgas rosadas╢..con una sonrisa superior, retomando su camino a la casa gon: hum ╛╛U ya dentro de la casa las harunos y los 2 chicos se sentaron en la mesa y por pura considencia y maldada de las autoras del fics, EJEM! kiero decir por el destino, si el destino nuestros protagonistas se sentaron uno en frente del otro, sin ninguna capasidad de verse a la cara,  
sara: mama mia! ojala les guste mis espagetis con ecento italiano jajaja andale estoy francesa saku: sera italiana sara:"niЯa╛╛U" e si eso jajaj XD bueno, buen provechosentadose a comer, sin ni siquiera percatarse al situacion de su hija y de su otro invitado, los cuales apenas puedieron tocar la comida, aunke claro, le ke sobro se lo comio gonXD(N/A: y las autoras del fics, escribir da hambre) al final retiararon la mesa kedando una platica muy animada de tia a sobino y ke aveses participaban algunos de nuestros protagonistas ke estaba muy ocupados viendose de re-ojo .  
al rato la pelirosada no aguantaba el sueЯo, por ke no se dejaba de parlotear su madre?, a naden le interesa como era juan grabriel!!!!! y ke cosas asia en la teleserie papi xulo╢!!! (N/a: win: jajaj los chilenos entienden!) y lo ke mas le sorprendia es ke su primo╢ le seguia en todo a su madre y se veia interezado, a lo ke nuestros protagonistas se preguntaban COMO LE PODIA INTERESAR ESO?!! NI KE FUERA MARCIANO POR DIOS!!! ahhh pero gon era especial e inocente asi ke estiendalo.  
a killua tambien estaba aburrido pero viendo a la pelirosa se le pasaba, se tenia ke aguantar las ganas de reirse cuando en plena conversacion a haruno se le iba la cabeza del sueЯo, o las muecas raras ke ponia derrepente, realmente es una chica interezante al tocar las 6 de la tarde a la haruno se acordo de algo (inner-saku: sasuke-kun!!! o dios se me avia olvidado)  
saku:"es ciero se me avia olvidado, tengo ke irme!!..pero killua-kun...y claron gon-kun"  
(inner-saku: y todo nuestro esfuerzo)  
saku:"si tienes razon, a por el!!!XD"mama tengo ke salir, tu sabes.  
sara: ... oh! claro! vuelve temprano gon: vas a salir sakura-chan?  
miestars killua solo se limito a mirarla saku: si, lo siento chicos volvere lo mas temparano, y adios! desapareciendo tras la puerta sara: se le olvido su abrigo! suficiente razon para ke a gon se le ocurriera una idea siniestra ke nosotras le metimos a la cabeza (win/saku: mahahhahhazzzzzzzzhahahhazzzzz son mas de las 4 de la maЯana, pero aun siguimos con el fics!! zzzz) gon: killua se lo ira a dejar, c-i-e-r-t-o amigo del alma!mintras por debajo de la mesa le pisaba un pie y este respondia con un codaso sara: oh arias eso?  
killua: yoo.  
sara: MUCHAS GRASIAS!!! aca tienesentregandole el chaleco de la chica no te dara problema, konoha es pasifica y muchos conocen a sakura asi ke no te dara problemas, bueno, vamos, vamosmientras lo empujaba a la puerta ke tengas buena suerte!asiendo seЯales de xao, xao╢ con su mano derecha y terminando con un portaso killua: ahhhhsuspirome las pagaras gon...enprendiendo su viaje a la plaza centrar de konoha .  
mientras saku: saku: como ke sasuke-kun no esta?  
naru: se fue ase un rato, pa la plasa a lo mejor-datebayooo saku: buenorecignadatendre ke ir para aya... ya adios naruto naruto: xao sakura-chan!mientras ajitaba su mano cuando sakura se echo a correr a la plaza central de konoha -  
en uno unos cortos minutos llego, no por nada era ninja, y empeso a buscar a su querido sasuke-kun, mientras se ponia la apuesta de sol, desidio descansar una banca cercana, para lebantar la mira y ver.  
saku: sa-sasu-ke...kun...en un susurro mientras las lagrimas amenasanban con salir de sus ojos .  
killua: oye disculpa ke te interrumpa, peor as visto a una pelirosada, de este alto, ojos jades llamda sakura haruno?asiendo las respectivas seЯales con sus manos naru: sagu ra tajn?, esta gor abicon al voca llena de ramen(traduccion:sakurachan? esta por alli)  
killua: muchas grasiasmientar se echaba a correr"ke tio mas raro"saku: sa-sasu-ke...kun... i-no...en un susurro mientras las lagrimas amenasanban con salir de sus ojos al frente suyo se encontraba uchiha sasuke besandose a escondidas con su... mejor amiga!, ese si era un duro golpe, era la persona en ke mas confiaba como pudo traicionarla de esa manera, ella sabia lo ke sentia por sasuke, como le iso eso las puntadas en su corazon eran mas fuertes mientra el beso de las personas ke se encontraba a metros de ella seguia.  
.-.-. justo en ese momento killua pudo ver la reacion de la chica, y darse cuenta de la situacion en ke estaba sakura percia ke se iba a desmayase en cualkier momento uso su velocidad para ke nadien viera como la sacaba de esa ecena tan decorosa y asi el sol se puso en la vida de sakura haruno con respecto a uchiha sasuke CONTINUARA...


	2. enpiesa la rivalidad SASUKE VS KILLUA

hola saben lo siento por el otro capi es ke el ke yo subi no era el verdadero capi era solo el borrador, asi ke estaba malo pero este esta mas claro ya ke este esta mas claro, ademas en esta pagina se cambian las letras, raro

como siempre "pensamientos"  
(innersaku: SHANNARON)  
(N/a: win: yooo!, sakuro: pos obvio yo tambien!) nuestros comentarios .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.cambio de escenas o tiempo

o//////////o sonrojo

TE ENCONTRE MI CIELO

enpiesa la rivalidad, sasuke V/s killua

La ultima vez nos quedamos en como el corazon de Sakura se rompia en pedazos al ver la terrible escena de su Sasuke-kun, besandose muy apasionadamnete con su supuesta amiga/enemiga Ino Yamanaka.  
Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en su gran dolor que solo desperto al sentir como unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y la alejaron de aquel panorama que contemplaban sus ojos verdes y alegres, ahora bañados en lagrimas. cuando pudo subir su vista se choco con unos hermosos ojos negro azulados con un toque de verde, que la miraban fijamente como tratando de descifrar su alma, no supo bien porque, pero no fue capaz de sostener aquella mirada y volvio a bajar la suya llorando en silencio.

Killua la tomo suavemente de la mano y la llevo a una banca que estaba cerca y la sento a su lado.

Killua: Sakura-chan? estas bien?

Sakura: Killua-kun?

Killua: dime que te pasa?

Sakura con su voz entrecortada por el llanto: Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, esta con Ino-chan

Killua: "deben ser esos dos que estaban que se tragaban enteros --U" y dime eso te entristece? "que pregunta mas estupida, obvio que si ¬¬U"

Sakura: yo...yo siempre he amado a Sasuke-kun y el ahora esta con otra y no solo eso

Killua: ahi mas???

Sakura: esta con Ino-chan, quien supuestamente era mi amiga y ella mejor que nadie sabe que yo siempre he estado enamorada de Sasuke-kun

Killua: "y ahora yo que hago, no soy bueno para hablar con mujeres ni mucho menos para consolarlas, en que me meti??" (N/A: saku: solo sonriele que con eso me derrito. Win: ejem, deja de soñar despierta y continuemos)

Killua: miralo por el lado amable, si esto sucedio quiere decir que el no es para ti y que ella realmente no era tu amiga

Sakura: aun asi, no puedo evitar que me duela, me siento tan inutil

Killua: ... "y ahora que le digo???"

Sakura: a quien engaro, siempre he sido una inutil, siempre he sido debil, no soy capaz de defenderme y solo soy una carga para el equipo

Killua: no digas esas cosas, no te conozco bien, pero no me parece que seas lo que dices

Sakura: si lo soy, Sasuke-kun, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei siempre tienen que salvarme porque no soy capaz de cuidarme sola, el tiene razon, siempre la ha tenido, solo soy una molestia, soy debil y un estorbo, por eso es que Sasuke-Kun no quiere estar conmigo

Killua: "no se por que siento esta rabia, como se atreven a tratarla a si, a un criatura tan delicada como ella, pero que me pasa???? en que cosas estoy pensando??? yo soy un asesino, desde cuando me importan los sentimientos de una niЯa a la que acabo de conocer"

Sakura: Killua-kun???

Killua: (sacado de sus pensamientos) si, dime?

Sakura: perdoname por molestarte con mis problemas, debes de pensar que soy una tonta por comportarme de esta manera

Killua: no te preocupes, la verdad no creo eso y dejame decirte que nadie tiene derecho a tratarte asi, esa persona no merece que tu la quieras como lo haces

Sakura le sonrie de forma tierna y melancolica: gracias

Killua: o////////o "que linda, ahhh me voy a enloquecer, que cosas pienso?" ven vamos a tu casa

Sakura: si (N/A: Saku: oye winly-chan no te parece que todo ha estado muy calmado? Win: tienes razon, que raro, como que falta algo Saku: ya se!!!! Inner-Sakura, donde estas??? Win: no responde, que raro)

(inner-saku:... estado de shock) (N/A: win: le afecto lo que vio --U)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Haruno, una mujer daba vueltas a la casa inquieta por un mal presentimiento que sentia.

gon: tia sara, que te pasa?

sara: nada mi niño, solo que creo que algo no anda bien

gon: es raro, killua, tampoco ha regresado de llevarle su abrigo a sakura-chan y se fue hace rato

en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra una Sakura cabizbaja al lado de un killua muy serio (N/A: win: y muy sexy)

Sara: ah ya llegaron, estaba algo preocupada. Luego miro a su hija, sabia que algo no andaba bien. Sakura, estas bien???

Sakura le contesto sin mirarla: si mama, no pasa nada, disculpenme, me voy a descansar ya que mañana temprano tengo entrenamiento, buenas noches

Todos: buenas noches

gon: oye killua, que le pasa a sakura-chan?

killua: despues te cuento

sara: "mi pobre niña, lamento mucho lo del uchiha" (N/A: saku: eh? como lo supo? win: las madres lo saben todo, a veces dan miedo saku: estoy de acuerdo, que escalofrio)

sara: bueno chicos, sera mejor que descansen despues del viaje que tuvieron hoy ya que fue algo largo, les consegui habitaciones en una posada cerca de la floreria, los llevare

killua: no es necesario, señora Haruno, sabemos cual es

gon: si la vimos en el camino cuando llegamos, no te preocupes tia

sara: muy bien, por cierto ya que no se cuanto tiempo se van a quedar porque no acompañan mañana a sakura a su entrenamiento y asi se entretienen un rato

gon: siiiiiii, seria muy interesante

killua: podriamos ver tecnicas ninjas

sara: ella tiene su entrenamiento temprano en la maЯana, pero su sensei siempre llega tarde ¬¬ asi que no se afanen

gon: muy bien tia alli estaremos, muchas gracias, hasta maЯana

killua: gracias, hasta maЯana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

en una solitaria habitacion de la casa, podemos contemplar a un pelirosa sentada en su cama, sosteniendo una foto del conocido equipo 7 y llorando en silencio

sakura: por que sasuke-kun? por que? y por que con ella?

(inner-saku: SHANNARON!! no lo puedo creer nuestro sasuke-kun esta con la cerda)

sakura: ah, regresaste, con razon todo estaba tan tranquilo (N/A: w/s: lo dijimos ¬¬!)

(inner-saku: que quieres decir con eso?!?!?!?!?)

sakura: lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para discutir contigo

(inner-saku: hasta ahora despierto del shock y todavia no me lo creo, ino cerda y sasuke kun???)

sakura: no se por que nos sorprendemos, siempre hemos sido una molestia para el, nunca seremos nada, buenas noches. se acosto a dormir

.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a la mañana siguente sakura se levanto con el animo por el piso, se vistio con cu acostumbrado traje rojo y su protector de konoha en la cabeza y a al salir de su casa se encontro con killua y gon a quien los saludo con una muy fingida sonrisa que inmediatamente noto killua pero no nuestro despistado e inocente amigo gon, ya era algo tarde, el entrenamiento era para las 6 de la mañana y ya eran la 8!!!!!!!!!! estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en la hora asi que salio corriendo directo al puente donde acostumbraba a reunirse con su equipo seguida de su primo y su amigo sorprendidos por la accion de la chica. Al llegar se sorprendio aun mas ya que hasta Kakashi-sensei habia llegado y ella era la que se habia retrasado, al notarla, sus compañeros solo la observaron

Naruto: sakura-chan!!!!! buenos dias!!!!!

Sakura: buenos dias Naruto

Kakashi: que te paso??? se te hizo tarde

Sakura: lo siento, me retrase, buenos dias sasuke-kun

Sasuke: hump tan molesta como siempre

Killua: "este es el chico de ayer, asi que este es el tal sasuke, como se atreve a hablarle asi, no me cae bien"

sakura: lo siento sasuke-kun

Sasuke: solo retrasas el entrenamiento de todos

Kakashi: ya sasuke, calmate, ademas sakura nunca llega tarde fue solo por hoy. Dijo el sensei mirando a la pelirosa y sonriendole bajo su mascara lo que tranquilizo los nervios de la chica

Naruto: ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! tu eres el chico de ayer, el que buscaba a sakura-chan. Dijo nuestro ninja rubio, hiperactivo señalando a killua

Killua: ah? si, tu eres el de ayer "otra vez este chico tan extraño"

Sakura: se conocen?

Killua: le pregunte ayer si te habia visto cuando te estaba buscando

Sasuke con un tono mas serio que el de costumbre: si vas a seguir llegando tarde por tus conquistas, ni te molestes en venir

Killua: "que idiota" oye, a ti que te pasa???

Sakura: por favor no peleen, por favor killua-kun.

Killua solo la observo y se quedo tranquilo: esta bien, como quieras "no se por que no puedo decirle que no"

Kakashi: y a todo esto, quienes son ellos?

Sakura: ah? lo siento, el es Gon freed, mi primo y el killua zaoldyeck, es amigo de gon

Naruto: tu primo, sakura-chan????

Sakura: asi es Naruto, se quedaran un tiempo en Konoha

Kakashi: pues, bienvenidos a Konoha muchachos

Sasuke mirando malamente a killua: sera que ya podemos empezar, nos hemos retrasado bastante

Kakashi: si, asi que a entrenar

gon y killua se sentaron debajo de un puente a ver mientras los ninjas entrenaban.realmente eran sorprendentes, solo estaban practicando ninjutsus y sus tecnicas individuales, despues de 40 minutos de practicas Kakashi dijo que era mejor practicar combates

Kakashi: bueno chicos es hora de poner en practica lo que han aprendido

Naruto: siiiiiiiii!!!!! vamos a pelear, te demostrare sasuke baka como he mejorado datebayooo!!!!

sakura: ya calmate naruto

Kakashi: si ademas de que no vas a pelear con sasuke

Naruto: como que no!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kakashi: tu vas a pelear conmigo y sakura contra sasuke

Sakura: "tendre que pelear contra sasuke-kun"

(inner-saku: SHAAAAAAA!!!! vamos, es el momento de demostrar que no somos debiles y que se arrepienta por dejarnos por la cerda)

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei esta loco??????? como se le ocurre poner a Sakura-chan a pelear con el baka de Sasuke

Sasuke: a quien le dices baka, dobe?

Naruto: a ti baka

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: teme

Kakashi: chicos, no empiezen por favor y ya he dicho como pelearan y no quiero discusiones

Sasuke: no seria ningun reto que me ponga con ella, como espera que me haga fuerte si me pone a pelear con una inutil como ella

Kakashi: dije que sin discusiones Sasuke

Sasuke: hump

sentados aparte estaban nuestros cazadores que no habian perdido en ningun momento la atencion en la conversacion de los ninjas

Killua: cual es el problema de ese sujeto, por que la trata de esa forma?

gon: tienes razon, sakura-chan es mi prima y no me gusta la manera en que le habla

killua: "no puedo creer como se pudo enamorar de ese sujeto"

gon: mira, ya comenzaron a pelear

Las peleas comenzaron, aunque naruto era bastante bueno no era competencia para su sensei ya que siempre lo engañaba y evitaba con jutsus de reemplazo, por otro lado sakura atacaba a sasuke pero este la evitaba sin el menor esfuerzo y no la atacaba para nada

sakura: vamos sasuke-kun que clase de entrenamiento es si no me atacas

(inner-saku: SHAAAAAA cree que no somos lo suficientemente buenas para el)

sasuke: creeme que si peleara en serio contigo terminarias llorando

sakura muy ofendida por eso le dio un puЯo en la mejilla a sasuke que estaba distraido con su arrogancia, un golpe tan fuerte que le salio un hilo de sangre a sasuke de la boca, recordemos que sakura cuenta con una gran fuerza, killua se reia en el otro extremo al ver como le habian golpeado su cara de niño bonito, cosa que solo enfurecio mas a sasuke

sasuke: como te atreves ahora si veras

sasuke empezo a atacar a sakura de forma muy brusca y violenta, incluso activo su sharingan y la estaba golpendo fuertemente, tanto como para que kakashi y naruto detuvieran su pelea, sakura no se podia ni mover tenia sasuke muy cerca dispuesto a golpearle el abdomen con toda su fuerza, cerro los ojos y espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego, abrio los ojos y lo que vio fue a sasuke tirado en el suelo y encima de el estaba killua amenazando a sasuke con sus uñas afiladas como cuchillos sobre el cuelo de sasuke

killua con una voz que daba miedo: no te atrevas a lastimarla o te mato

sasuke: "que paso?, cuando llego?, no me di cuenta"

Naruto: "ese chico derribo al baka y esa mirada da miedo"

Kakashi: "que sujeto tan interesante, es muy rapido ademas como fue capaz de cambiar su mano y convertirla en un arma, esto esta muy interesante, quiero ver mas"

gon se acerca corriendo: killua!!!! alto no lo mates!!! pero killua no se habia movido ni un milimetro de su posicion

sakura ya recuperada del shock: killua-kun, no lo lastimes, por favor

killua se para y su mano regresa a la normalidad: como quieras "no entiendo como lo defiende despues de la manera en que la trata y como la lastimo"

sasuke se levanto muy enojado: que te pasa? por que intervienes en medio de un combate?

Naruto: como que por que?????? como se te ocurre lastimar asi a sakura-chan?? estas loco o que?

Sasuke: callate!!! no es tu problema, ella queria que peleara en serio y asi lo hice, no me culpes porque ella sea tan debil

killua: como te atreves a decir eso, acaso no eres conciente de como la tratas

Sasuke: tu no eres nadie para meterte

gon: sakura-chan, estas bien?

sakura: no te preocupes gon-kun, no pasa nada

kakashi: ya dejen todos de pelear, y tu sasuke esta vez te pasaste, pudiste herir seriamente a sakura, entiende que ella no esta a tu nivel, pero eso no quiere decir que sea debil y ademas de todo es una mujer para que la trates de esa forma

sasuke: usted tiene la culpa, le dije que no pelearia con alguien de un nivel inferior al mio

kakashi: "con que si? tengo una idea" entonces quieres peleear con alguien de tu nivel?

sasuke: claro que si

kakashi mirando a gon y a killua: ustedes saben pelear por lo que veo

gon: si seЯor

kakashi: que tal una pelea con mis alumnos?

sakura: kakashi-sensei,no me parece buena idea

Naruto: vamos sakura-chan no seas aburrida que yo quiero pelear

kakashi: y tu que dices sasuke?

Killua: o acaso te da miedo?

sasuke: "como se le ocurre a este decir que me da miedo, ya vera" hump, solo espero que no me culpes cuando caigas derrotado

kakashi: bueno, entonces empecemos, primero Naruto con Gon

Naruto y Gon: si

Naruto: ahora te vas a enfrentar al mejor ninja de konoha datebayoo!!!!! nadie es capaz de derrotarme, soy el mejor y sere el proximo hokage, ahora veras lo fuerte que soy y nadie dudara de mi otra vez, yo voy a ser hokage datebayo!!!!

mientras naruto seguia hablando (N/A: WIN: o mejor dicho gritando como loco) gon se acerco despacio a el y lo empujo suavemente de modo que Naruto perdio el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas al piso

kakashi: muy bien el ganador es gon

gon con una mano en la nuca: jejejeje U

Naruto: que??? eso es injusto, estaba distraido, fue trampa

kakashi: el combate ya habia comenzado, perdiste

Naruto: que injusto

Sakura: vamos naruto, calmate

Naruto: ¬¬U

kakashi: bueno ahora le toca a sasuke contra killua "esto va ha ser interesante"

Naruto: "tengo una idea, con eso voy a poder comer todo el ramen que quiera" OOOOOOKEEEEYYY LA SUPER PELEA SASUKE UCHILLONNNNNNNN V/s KILLUAAAAAA EL RECIEN LLEGADOOOO , POR CUAL LES APUESTA!! PASEN POR AKI, PASEN POR AKI!!!

sakura: NARUTO!!!! pero que estas haciendo??? sensei digale algo

kakashi: le apuesto al recien llegado

sakura: senseiiii!!!¬¬U

naruto: no seas asi sakura-chan y mejor apuesta

sakura: no me voy a prestar para eso

gon: yo quiero apostar por killua

sakura: gon-kun, tu tambien???

naruto: yo tambien apuesto en contra del baka, entonces son 3 votos a favor del nuevo

(N/A: winly: yo apuesto a favor de mi killua-kun, vamos tu puedes ganarle!!!!! sakuro: yo apuesto por sasuke-kun winly: estas loca???? sakuro: bueno, es que me da lastima, pobre, nadie a votado por el ademas que para que la apuesta funcione alguien tiene que votar por el winly: ¬¬)

killua: que lastima, ni tu mismo equipo te apoya

sasuke: callate y empecemos "espera que termine esto y te mato dobe"

asi empezaron a pelear, sasuke solo usaba taijutsu y para killua no era ningun problema enfrentarlo, llevaban bastante tiempo peleando y estaban muy parejos, sasuke empezo a atacar con varios kunais y shurikens y killua los esquivaba, en una una oportunidad killua logro coger agilmente uno de los shurikens que le tiro sasuke y se lo envio de vuelta, mientras este ultimo lo esquivaba killua aprovecho y saco dos yo-yos que lanzo rapidamente golpeando con una fuerza increible a sasuke y dejandolo lastimado en el suelo

killua: ya te rendiste?

sasuke: sabes ya me canse de jugar contigo. SHARINGAN!!!!

killua: "sus ojos, que es eso??"

sasuke: esto se acaba ahora. y una energia azul empezo a recorrerle el brazo

killua: como quieras. empezo a formar en sus manos una descarga electrica

sasuke: CHIDORI!!!!!!!

killua pudo esquivarlo aunque le costo algo de trabajo ya que era un ataque muy poderoso y por poco no puede evitarlo, una vez que lo esquivo, sasuke quedo algo agotado por la cantidad de chakra usado y algo indefenso, killua aprovecho la situacion y ataco con un fuerte relampago que electrocuto a sasuke

killua: NARUKAMI!!!!!!

sasuke solo cayo medio inconciente al suelo producto de la sobrecarga electrica

en ese momento venia shikamaru a avisarles ke tsunade los llama pero justo cuando llego vio la derrota del uchiha a manos del desconocido, no lo podia creer a si que salio corriendo y se lo conto a chouji y chouji le comento a kiba y kiba a hinata y hinata a su primo y neji a tenten y tenten a lee y lee a gai-sensei y asi toda la aldea se entero de la derrota de Sasuke Uchiha.

(N/A: sakuro: noooo!!!!!! perdi la apuesta winly: ahora tienes que invitarle el ramen a Naruto jajajaja sakuro: TT no es justo, me voy a arruinar)

todos estaban impactados en especial kakashi al ver la fuerza de ese chico, realmente es sorprendente, derrotar de esa forma al gran sasuke uchiha, quien lo diria, por otro lado sasuke se habia repuesto mas, sus heridas no eran tan graves casi no le dolian, lo que si le dolia realmente era su orgullo.

CONTINUARA...

winly: espero ke les aya gustado y por el capi anterior tratare de arreglaclo y grasas a la chica ke me aviso de las fallar jeje ni me avia dado cuenta


End file.
